


Candy Necklace

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, candy necklace, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat: Wonder how the hell this ever started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat: Puzzle over the thing this human calls a 'candy necklace'

**Author's Note:**

> For oftenretold on tumblr, who gave me the idea with 'karkat should eat a candy necklace off someone's neck'

    Jade had given it to Dave- he wore it ironically, of course, at least that was his excuse. It was bright and multicolored- she called it a ‘candy necklace.’ Karkat puzzled at the thing. It was made of exact, individual pieces. The jewels weren’t shiny, however. Odd. Most jewelry had shiny bits, right? Right. And the string it was very dull as well. Humans were fucking weird.

    “Bro, I know I’m God’s gift to this shithole we’re in, but that doesn’t mean you have to ogle me every fucking second.”

    Karkat had been staring at the necklace again, eyebrows dipped down in frustration. What the fuck was the point of that necklace? It just hung there, unattractive in most respects, standing out brightly against Dave’s pale skin. He flicked his eyes up to the human’s- well, his shades at least. “Shut the fuck up grubfucker. I was looking at the necklace.” Red very lightly flushed his cheeks, though.

    Strider merely looked back at his screen. From this angle Karkat could see his eyes- half-lidded, irises bright red. He blinked. All the other humans had such dull colored eyes. John had said red was a really “special” human eye color.

     _Like his blood._

    He swiftly turned back to his computer, eyes assaulted by a blue wall of text. John had been pestering him for some time it seemed- had he really spaced out that long? Over a necklace? Fuck. He needed to find out what the deal with it was.

 

    Preferably, Karkat didn’t like to sleep. So it was no surprise that hours after the ‘ogling’ incident, he was left mostly alone. Except for Strider. He was slumped in his chair as always, face void of any emotion. He wondered…

    “Hey fuckass.” Karkat swiveled his chair around, sitting back and glaring across the room at the human. He merely grunted in response.

    “What the hell’s the point of that necklace?”

    “It candy, dipshit. What do you think the point of it is?”

    He narrowed his eyes. “You eat candy. You wear jewelry. I don’t see any fucking connection.”

    “You wear it and you can eat it. Win-win situation, dunkass. When you’re done you throw away the string.” he shrugged.

    Karkat raised an eyebrow slowly. “But…” He just really couldn’t wrap his head around it. Dave sighed, and tilted his head over to look at him. He pushed back from the desk in his chair, turning towards Karkat fully now. “Come here you douche.”

    “What?!” his voice came out as a forced snarl.

    “I said; come here _you insufferable douche_.” His lips twitched into a small smirk.

    Karkat stood up- not because he was told- and approached the human, hand curling and flexing into a fist, ready to meet the boy’s nose. This bitch was just asking for it.

    Dave had other plans, however. He reached out, hand lazily grabbing the collar of Karkat’s shirt and tugging him down. “Eat.” he more or less commanded, tilting his chin back. Karkat made a face. “What?! Fuck no!” The human wasn’t letting go of his shirt though.

    “EAT.” he tugs harder- Karkat is just able to see him roll his eyes behind his shades at this distance- and Karkat’s face dips into his neck, nose uncomfortable bumping against his skin.

    “Fucker-” Karkat ground out, but stopped. His lips brushed a single candy piece, generic, tart flavor just barely registering in his mouth. It… tasted nice, having been hanging around the human’s neck for two weeks or so.

    “Speechless?”

    “Shut up, goddammit.” His tongue slipped from between his lips, capturing one piece of candy and dragging it to his mouth. The string stretched compliantly, rubbing against his lips as he sucked the piece softly. A sharp tooth crunched it to pieces in seconds, and he swallowed slowly.

    “Oh.” he muttered, licking his lips thoughtfully. He didn’t notice how tense Dave was,  how his normal slouch had become stiff. Without a second thought, he leaned back in, capturing more of the candies in his mouth. He would savor each for very few moments before chewing them to dust.

    “D-dude-” Dave stuttered, hands springing to life. He pushed Karkat away, looking away quickly. Karkat arched an eyebrow, hovering over the human boy. He had been the one commanding him to eat in the first place, hadn’t he?

    “You get it now.” A cough signaled Dave wanted him gone.

    “Do I?” Karkat, however, did not want to go.

    Dave looked at him now, sharply. Karkat could see him blushing, lips curling back in a sneer. “Yes, you fucking do!”

    “I really don’t think I do.” Oh, this was hilarious- he was getting under the coolkid’s skin.

    “Fuck off, Vant-”    

    Best fucking way to get Dave Strider to actually shut his big mouth: kiss him. This was going down in the books as a momentous occasion no doubt. The boy made a strangled noise into Karkat’s mouth, hands slamming into his chest. “Get the fuck off!”

    Karkat snorted. “Humans and their linear romance.” he shook his head slowly. “Alright, Strider. I’ll back off.” He held up his hands and backed away, smirking all the while.

  
    “Unlucky fucker.” Karkat glanced at the Knight of Time, who was snoozing quietly in his chair. His screen was blinking, soft light thrown across his face from a screen saver. Sliding back in his chair, Karkat watched the boy quietly, eyes tracing his lips, parted just so; his hands messily sprawled out on the keyboard; his hair, stray strands peeking under his glasses and probably poking into his eyes. He found himself staring at the boy for awhile- the candy necklace was far from his mind in his observations.

    Strider looked so different like this- relaxed, mouth shut, contemptuous unemotional mask wiped from his face. Karkat felt like he was getting to see a rare sight indeed. Of course, he was deeply troubled on the state of Dave’s dreams. Was he troubled by horrorterrors just as the rest of them?

    The floor made a gentle scuffing noise as his feet dragged him to Dave’s chair. He raised a hand, fingers very slowly and tentatively grabbing the edge of Dave’s shades before easing them off gently. The boy didn’t even stir, and Karkat folder the shades up carefully, setting them on the desk before training his eyes on the sleeping boy’s face once more.

    His skin was a shade or two paler where the glasses usually were- _shit, he really did wear them all the time_ \- and his eyelashes stood out in stark contrast, obsidian on opal. Everything about him was so light, relaxed. Karkat thought he could be the Heir of Breath in this state with all his soft edges and bright skin.

    It took him a moment to realize he’d been staring at Dave’s lips- pink, twitching with unsaid words from his dreams. He remembered the taste of them, candy sharp on his tongue still, but the contrasting taste of Dave’s mouth still peeking through. Unconsciously, he leaned down, hands curling around the armrests on either side of Strider, lips gently pressing to his.

    There’s no reaction from him, and it’s over in a few seconds, Karkat looking at him apprehensively. Totally in the clear, fuck yes-

    “Shit, Vantas, you want me that bad?”

    “What the fuck-”

    Candy can’t top the taste of his mouth, no way. Dave shoves his tongue in Karkat’s mouth, practically- he was mid-sentence, after all, so his mouth is definitely open enough to allow this. A startled noise burst from his mouth- too many things were happening at once for him to process. A hand curling into his hair, pulling him closer. A tongue skillfully dancing along his. His bottom lip being sucked into Dave’s mouth gently, teeth teasing it.

    Oh no, this was not good, not good at all- he moaned softly, hands tightening on the armrests. _Fuck._


	2. Karkat: Unsuccessfully keep your cool in all possible ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably see I changed the chapter amount. It's three now.  
> This was a bitch to complete.  
> oftenretold I still love you please love this please.  
> (only if you want to of course)

    “That-” Dave mutters, not at all out of breath. “-is how you kiss.” He glares at you, and it feels so much worse without the glasses blocking half it’s power. You stare at him incredulously, breath coming short and body tense as hell. “Not to mention for stealing my first kiss. Thanks, asshole.” He presses his hand to your chest and slowly pushes you back, and your hands slowly comply by unclasping the armrests.

    Your face twists, flying from incredulousness to anger to something that looks like muted horror in mere seconds. That _thing_ , that mind blowing lip-lock was for nothing but revenge. Holy _shit_ , you’re pretty sure you can feel the stirrings of deep hate in your stomach right now. Your ass hits the floor, because you are, quite frankly, too overwhelmed with the current situation to properly coordinate movement. He stares at you, a small snort escaping him.

    “Knock you off your feet?” His words carry every bit of smugness and Strider attitude that they always do, but they just make you snap at this point.

    Next moment, you’re both sprawled across the floor, and you have him pinned, and you’re yelling at each other, fluent English somehow spinning out of control into Alternian. He stops, breathing heavily, staring at you like you’re some kind of freak as the words flood from your mouth.

    When you finally start calming down, the words drift between the two languages, sentences garbled and half understandable. Your forehead thumps onto his chest and you’re too angry and tired to really care as he grunts. “Vantas. _Karkat_. Come on, you shithead. Get the fuck off of me.”

    “I fucking _hate_ you.” You croak out, and he sniffs in a presumptuous way. More anger bubbles up in you.

    “Yeah, sure, asshole. I hate you too. But whatever kind of hate you feel for me, I don’t feel it in a ‘romantic’ way, bro. You trolls are all goddamn weird and I want nothing to do with your foursome alien shit.”

    Of course you’re not going to care what he says. You wonder if you can take a page from his book and teach him a lesson, so you shove your mouth against his again, all teeth and no lips and angry, rough drags of heat. He growls and tries to weasel away, but it’s no use the way you have him pinned, arms twisted and held at the wrists. It quells the surge of heated anger in you, but only serves to heighten the impending attraction you have towards this human you refuse to accept.

    “Fucker-” He gasps, blinking and twisting under you. Your bodies mesh together in beautiful ways when he writhes, and he stops when he realizes just what he’s doing. The way you’re positioned, though, has his hardening erection brushing against your thigh just barely though your jeans. It makes you smirk.

    “Losing your cool, Strider?” There’s a very, very quiet sound from him, and you move closer, whispering the words again. He repeats the sound- something akin to a whimper- and shocks run down your spine. Oh fuck. This guy has you up and down with the tiniest fucking actions.

    This time you kiss with less roughness, more lip-to-lip contact. He doesn’t return it, yet again, and you try to work some reaction out of him, hands sliding down his arms slowly. Your fingers stumble awkwardly when they reach his shoulders, sliding up to curl into his hair. A disgruntled noise slides from his lips, and you pull back with a growl. He glares haughtily at you. “Dude, not cool, you’re messing up my hair-” You snort. That’s what he’s concerned about?

    “-and you could kiss a lot less sloppy you know-”

    “Shut the fuck up, Dave.” He huffs, looking in the other direction. You scrutinize his face, surprised to see red on his pale cheeks. He’s flushed to the tips of his ears, and you can see the tiniest bit of freckles dashed across his cheeks and nose. It’s kind of cute, you think. But that’s a really piteous thought and it almost makes you sick to think of pitying this human.

    The palm of his hand connects with your cheek, and you know black will blossom in the shape of his hand in a matter of minutes. You swear lowly, but don’t move, your head snapped to the side by impact and your breath leaving you in a whoosh.

    He laughs.

    “Holy _fuck_ -” You knew you shouldn’t have let go of his hands. However, where your hands are now is convenient enough- you tug his hair in retort, and he hisses sharply, body jutting against yours and his eyes snapping shut. It makes you stop, hands freezing. That hurt a lot more than you expected it would, apparently.

    He swears at you, everything he knows, saying, “God _dammit_ , Vantas, that _hurts_!” and apologies fall from your lips before you know it, and you untangle your hands, but that makes him whimper in pain and _shit_ what are you doing?

    Your next movements are surprisingly gentle, your fingers slowly unwinding from his reddish locks. He grimaces and stares at you, bewildered and pained. It’s funny- this is the first time you’ve seen any true emotion in is eyes and it’s kind of beautiful- _fucking stop thinking pity thoughts!_

    “Karkat-” he rasps, and you free your hands, finally, and stop to look at him. He looks so vulnerable right now, and you feel kind of proud, that you finally knocked down his walls, at least some. He has a hand buried in the cloth of your shirt, knuckles white he’s holding so tight, and he releases a shaky breath. All from tugging his hair. It might have been painful but, _shit_ , he’s turning you on.

    You kiss him a third time, and it’s the gentlest of all, your lips drifting over his slowly and invitingly. At least you hope that’s how you’re kissing him. You really know jack shit about the entire situation.

    Something in your stomach flops and turns when he kisses back, and you have a moment to think _This doesn’t feel very black_ before you decimate that thought and throw what you can into the kiss. He really knows what he’s doing, somehow, his lips massaging into yours and leaving you breathless, even when they’re pressed elsewhere. It’s hot and wet and awkward and you wonder how this could all be started with a candy necklace but you just don’t care! Dave Strider is kissing you and five minutes ago it would have been fierce and rough and black, but now it’s soft and shiver-inducing and maybe, perhaps, possibly could be bordering on something red.

    You have no idea how you got him to respond, either. Certainly tugging his hair didn’t help get you to this point- right? Or did it? Possibly, in a way, because he was all tender and clingy after that, and shit, you’ve been lost in your thoughts so much you didn’t realize he’d been sucking on your earlobe, and it feels _really_ good. A moan bubbles from your throat without a thought, and he responds accordingly, your hips meeting in an awkward buck and grind.

    Both of you pause now, your faces pressed cheek to cheek and your breath ragged. He bites his lip and mutters something you just barely catch and, yes, yes you would like it very much if he did that, so he flips you. Now you’re the one with cold steel pressing to your back and he’s doing something with his hands you can’t see and-

    And-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos and inconsistency etc.  
> I need a better title for this thing. Really, if you have ANY suggestions, I would appreciate them. :Oh  
> Also  
> Please don't  
> kill me for the cliffhanger?  
> :'D

**Author's Note:**

> Could there be a more creative title than this one?


End file.
